


Doctor Who: Doomsday ...  ... or how to ignore the script!

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Wolf Bay, Doctor Who: Doomsday, Dårlig Ulv Stranden, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, One Shot, Romance, TenRose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: Nothing and nobody can separate Rose and the Doctor (Ten), not even the script written for one of the saddest Doctor Who episodes of all time ...





	Doctor Who: Doomsday ...  ... or how to ignore the script!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new, probably a little strange little story.
> 
> Of course, this is meant very humorous and should not be taken too seriously.
> 
> As always, enjoy reading.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © BBC Worldwide

Doctor Who: Doomsday ...

... or how to ignore the script!

Narrator: „We are at Dårlig Ulv Stranden, at Bad Wolf Bay... And no, Doctor, it has nothing to do with the Daleks.“

Ten: „And why does it sound like that?“

Narrator: „Shut up and continue in the text!“

Rose: „I love you!“ (Weeps bitterly)

Ten: „Rose Tyler, I love you too! I just wanted it...“ (Tears are in his eyes as well)

Narrator: „No, wrong, completely wrong! Stick to the script!“

Ten: „What?“ (Seems completely irritated.)

Narrator: „The script you got.“

Rose: „Oh, this is what you mean?“ (Holds her up.)

Narrator: „Yes, that's exactly what.“

Ten: (reads, murmurs softly) „how please, should I say that before I can really say what I want to say?“

Narrator: „If it's like that, then it must be like that.“

Rose: „Maybe...“

Ten: „What maybe? Does that voice just ringing over the beach say that I really do not exist? That we are all just characters in a series?“

Narrator: .....

Rose: „Maybe we should get away.“

Ten: „Do not you have more to say?“

Narrator: ....

Ten: „Probably not.“

Rose: „Doctor? Did you hear what I just said?“

Ten: „Yes, I have.“ (smiles). „But where do you want to go?“

Narrator: „You forget well that I'm still there.“

Rose: „We could stay here. After all, this is something new...“

Ten: „Yes, we should. We can also travel here. The TARDIS will find a way here.“

Narrator: „That can not be done!“

Ten: „Do we want?“ (Takes Roses hand, together they walk away.) „Allons-y!“ 

Narrator: „Hey!! Stayed here! You can...“

Ten: „What would you think of the name David John Tennant? Fits somehow and besides, there is the word ten in it and so.........“ (Is now too far away, as that one would still hear him...)

And if they have not experienced the end of time, ignore the script today.

Narrator: „Nobody is paying attention to me!“ (Cry.) 

The end...

Bonus...

Eleven: „I hope I get such a great scene.“ (Shine)

Nine: „You're lucky.“ (looks sad.)

Twelve: „Not you too now!“ (Grumpy and slightly annoyed.)

... and curtain!

**Author's Note:**

> Little Funfact: The Daleks are the only part of Doctor Who, which I do not like ...


End file.
